heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.27 - X-Date
So Jamie has totally been crushing on Rogue since he first met the lady, hey she is totally hot and awesome, and well she rocked the gown he got her as well! So it was thanks to some little prodding from Daimon that Jamie decided to ask the lady out. Well and that's where they are now, it is finally time for Date Night! Jamie asked the lady to dress up, cause hey he wants to do it right dang it. So yeah that means reservations at a nice place to eat, and yes Jamie even rented a limo for the event dang it! Jamie is downstairs waiting for his date, and yes he does look very nervous as he stands there. He went out and bought himself a new suit for the event as he waits for her. He had no idea what Rogue likes so well he is hoping that he made the right choice on this one. And if not well hopefully they can figure something else out to do. Rogue stepped downstairs at the right time for their date, well...maybe about ten minutes too late. But the effort was worth it. Her normal shoulder-length hair was worn again in curls, and parted to the side. She wore a purple knit dress with cut-outs on the shoulders and across the small of her back, revealing black mesh underneath along with short black leather gloves. On her legs she had black stockings and ankle high shiny black boots, and in her hand she held a green satin clutch. When she met up with Jamie a small and slightly nervous smile spread across her painted lips, "Evenin', Jamie. Sorry to make ya wait." "There is that saying about good things coming to those who wait. And you just proved that saying!" See Jamie doesn't need that playboy dupe at all the time. He gives the lady a smile as he walks over towards the door and holds it open for her. Outside she will see the limo that Jamie had rented for the occasion. "Madam you're chariot awaits." Hey totally sucking up to her, "No I hope you like fine dining. I went and made us reservations at Le Bernardin, and well something special planned for desert." Oh he can't wait for the desert, that is going to be awesome. "Since I haven't said it yet, you look amazing tonight." He gives her a smile at that. Didn't want to make a move to embrace her though, he is worried about that whole skin contact thing. Rogue pushed a chunk of her hair being her ear on the right side as she stepped through the door, "Aint you a charmer? But thank you, ya clean up nice yerself." Her eyes widen when she sees the limo, actually thinking it was for some neighbor, "Real fine! Yeah, totally love fine dining." Once again the guy goes and holds a door for the lady, this time it's the door to the limo. Once she's in, Jamie slides in there as well, and grabs a seat. There is a bottle of champagne that is being chilled in the limo for them as well. "Well guess we can use this time to get to know each other a little more." It's said with a smile of course. As he pours the two of them a glass of champagne, handing her a glass. "So where should we start on that one?" There is a small awkward smile, the problem with 'dating' as Rogue sometimes is this is the part where they go running for the hills, so Rogue goes for the easier question first, "Tell about yer life as an X-man, before startin' up this shiny new business of yers." She accepted the glass of champagne and crossed her legs, taking a small sip. There is a smile when she asks that, "Well I didn't have a life as an X-Man before being a PI. Charles helped me in a difficult time, but well I had already learned to control my powers so well didn't join the school. I instead went out to use my powers to learn things. Having no idea what I wanted to do with my life I decided to entertain myself and start the PI firm." See he totally has a simple life. "How about you? How did you get started with the X-Men?" She downed some more of the champagne before responding, her eyes moving towards the window of the limo, "That was my gameplan, didn't quite pan out. He said 'One day I can fix you, Rogue, give it time. Patience." An actual roll of her eyes as she leaned back onto her chair, "And years later here I am, same problem...different temperament, at least." She shook her head as she realized she was sharing a little too much and looked back to him with a smile, "Things got a little crazy, moved to Genosha, and then here I am! A genuine investigator." Jamie nods at that one, "Well gameplans never pan out. I had to run my family's farm by myself for years, until I was found out that was." He sighs at that one, remembering the past a little. "So mind if I ask what you did in Genosha?" The place Jamie is kicking himself for not offering to help out at. But then as luck would have it they get to the restaurant and well it's time for the dinner part of the date. Once there he gets out of the limo and offers the lady his hand, "Madam." "Security." And that was all that was said at that. Even at Rogue's interview she casually let slip that things for her prior to X-factor Investigations wasn't particularly pretty. Life wasn't always easy as a mutant. "Sir." With her gloved hand she took his and the made their way into the restaurant and dinner reservation, "You know how to pick em, this place is fancy Jamie." Well guess that one is a conversation point that isn't going anywhere.. Once in, Jamie talks to the Maitre De and tells him they are here for their reservation. The two of them are escorted to their table, "Well you deserve the best, so decided to give it to you." He gives her a smile at that. As he pulls out the chair for her. Once she has sat down he grabs the chair across from her, "So not sure what else we can talk about. Any ideas on that one?" Hey Jamie isn't very good at the small talk social stuff when he's with people. It's what he gets when he spends a lot of time with himself of course. Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yer overthinkin' it, Ah'm easier to talk to then Ah look like." But then Rogue dove into the topic of the various Noir DVDs and Blu-ray's she bought for Jamie for Christmas. Since then they had watched together most of them. As she was talking about one of the climaxes, "And then he shot the villain and recovered the statue! Helluva movie." She reached out and touched at the top of his hand, "Gotta hand it to ya, Jamie. You've been one of the best things that's happened to me since comin' back to the states. And that ain't because you sign my paychecks." Once she says that to him, he blushes at that one. "Well I'm not used to this. I grew up with just myself for company, and well still have trouble with other people." Well after that he pauses for a moment before he decides on what to say next. "I'm glad you came back to the states. Without you I don't think I would have been able to pull off putting my team together. You have helped to give me my inspiration." There is the talk of the DVDs though and during that time he does relax a lot. Hey getting him to talk about noir stuff is good. Rogue's eyebrows do lift a bit in regards to being his inspiration. After the DVD talk finishes she re-directs the conversation, "Ah did? Well hell yer gonna make me blush my cheeks off. It was a good fit, and with my 'gifts' it'll be useful." She looked about and then scooched her chair a bit closer to his, and placed a gloved hand onto her cheek and then kissed the back of her own hand, "Aint exactly the most social person myself, but you can talk to me day or night. But at night. Prepare yerself Ah don't tend to wear too much when sleepin'." There is a smile when she says that, "Well it was having someone that was interested in working with me helped give me the confidence to do what I wanted. It also allowed me to make the decision to actually do it. I do have a feeling though if it was anyone else who came in I wouldn't be where I am now." Well there is the kinda kiss and the comment about the sleeping and Jamie almost turns into a lobster on that one, well the color of a cooked one anyway, "Thank you. It's always good to have someone to talk to. I'll try not to interrupt you when you're sleeping, unless you want me to of course." Okay he couldn't resist that one line there, he is lucky he wasn't drinking anything when she said that, he would have choked on it. Rogue leaned into Jamie's ear her lips just half an inch away, "Trust me, when Ah want you to interrupt me when sleepin', yer gonna know." She squeezed at his bicep however as she pulled away a bit, "And that makes me feel real good to hear. X-factor is real new, but Ah can already tell you...it saved my life." She looked to the side and brushed her hair aside, "Please call me Anna." He can't help but blush at her when she leans in and says the part about sleeping. Too bad that would lead to some very bad things. He grins at her, when she pulls away a little, "Anna. I am glad that you feel that way. And if there is anything else that I can do for you, please just let me know." Well okay that one may not sound right, "I just hope things work out. After a lifetime of spending time with myself it's good to be working with some very special people." Rogue couldn't help but smirk at the blush. It was cute when grown men still blushed. "Oh Ah'm sure it'll go great, you've got some real personalities so people will probably clash. But we'll get the work done." "Well we'll get them working together. If not well we'll just have you touch them or something." He can't resist but smile at that one. "Not sure if I can keep them from fighting myself if it comes down to that though. Of course I could just gang up on them. But well enough about the team, we really should get to know each other a little more I guess." Rogue quirked a brow, Mr. Madrox really was mister smooth. She reached out to take a sip of the wine, "Aint got a problem with that. But well, if ya really want to know..." She swirled the liquid in her glass and decided just to lay it out there, "Well, growin' up with a mutant terrorist moms sure was a trip. But then Ah got together with the X-men when Ah couldn't take havin' another woman in my head permanently, Carol Danvers, anymore. So if you plan on goin' on more then one date with me, know Ah got issues on top of the whole 'no touchin' thing. Issues on top of issues." Jamie doesn't even realize that he's being Mr. Smooth, see how things work! Of course Jamie doesn't realize everything that he has running around inside of him at times. "Sadly we all have issues. My parents died when I was still a kid. It was a freak tornado that hit our farm in Kansas. I spent a long time living in the fallout shelter that my father had built in our barn. I only came out at night to work the farm by myself. It wasn't until someone came for a visit that I was found and offered another way to live." Well guess they have everything out in the open now. Rogue nodded and sighed, "Ah'm real sorry to hear that. Bet everyone else on the team have got some issues or another, at least Ah know Daimon does." She held up her drink to toast with Jamie, "To wearin' our issues like armor, instead of being held down by them!" He raises the glass to her, "And for those very same issues making us what we are today." He smiles at her. "So we still have desert after this. Hope you like the golden opulance sundae, had to make reservations for that one as well." Rogue touched her glass to his before taking her sip, "Well said." She then lifts her brows in surprise, "Ah don't even know what that is, but that sounds delicious! You sure do know how to spoil a girl." "Well only those that deserve to be spoiled. So far I only know of one lady that deserves it." Hey maybe he is smoother than he gives himself credit for. At least some part of him is. "It's some special desert that Seredipity 3 makes. They have actualy gold on a sundae." Rogue smiled and bit at the side of her lower lip. That was indeed very smooth and charming. She reached out to touch at his forearm, "That sounds decadent and delicious, two words Ah love. Ah'm in!" And then fast forward to decadent and delicious (but ice cream). Category:Log